


Silence

by sarahpods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpods/pseuds/sarahpods
Summary: Jamie and Tyler hook up. They know it's a bad idea. They can't stop.Originally written byKkane88
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841358) by [Kkane88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88). 



**Listen Here**

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AR7xGctQc8FgQrxoUs8xRXGWOQAovCnL/view?usp=sharing) for downloading or streaming purposes. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[bennsseguin](https://bennsseguin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
